In Your Own Time
by BlackBurningHeart
Summary: Es fácil tropezar, pero es aun mas fácil levantarse, mas cuando se tiene una razón para hacerlo...


**¡Hola! Me alegro de poder volver después de tanto tiempo, la verdad es que estuve muy ocupada en los últimos meses, y no he encontrado el tiempo para escribir adecuadamente, y para ser sincera me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para hacerlo, je, je, si ya me sale horrible tomándome mi tiempo, no me quiero imaginar si lo hago así nomas xD ja, ja, ja. Así que, aquí estoy nuevamente (Para aburrirlos con mis historias como siempre xD), y espero que les guste este pequeño One-Short, la verdad es que hacia rato que estaba con deseos de hacer un pequeño One-Short de mi pareja favorita, sin embargo, no esperaba que se diera de esta manera, salio muy diferente a lo que esperaba, la verdad es que me pareció diferente a lo que acostumbro escribir, o como acostumbro a narrar, pero aun así disfrute ****escribiéndolo, que es o mas importante, je, je xD.**

**Antes de empezar con este Fic, quisiera aclarar unas pequeñas cositas acerca de los otros, primero que nada, voy a borrar "Black Burning Heart", me siento incapaz de continuarlo, por dos razones, la primera la verdad es que mis responsabilidades me han hecho postergar mucho la escritura, y cuando quise darme cuanta perdí la base de la ****historia, me involucre en historias propias u otras Fics, ya no creo poder continuarlo por cuestión que ya no esta en mi mente, el segundo motivo es que al hacerlo a la par de la trama del Manga, y al avanzar se han formado muchas incongruencias con la trama del Fic, y no quiero crear confusiones a nadie, o contradicciones en la misma historia. Respecto a "El camino a seguir", que estoy escribiendo con mi amiga Isaxkuchiki, ese lo vamos a continuar sin duda, hace tiempo que no actualizamos debido a los estudios, ambas hemos estado rindiendo los exámenes finales y demás, y no nos ha dado el tiempo para actualizarla, pero ese lo vamos a continuar ahora que nos encontramos en vacaciones y con tiempo para hacerlo. Bueno ya los otros no entran ne la categoría de Bleach, por lo tanto no veo la necesidad de mencionarlos.**

**Bueno esto se hizo muy largo, sin mas vueltas, ¡el fic! xD, je, je.**

**ADVERTENCIA: SPOILER (Capitulo del Manga, 519 ****y 520).**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Bleach, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo, lamentablemente ¬¬. Pero algún día, raptare a Byakuya, y sera todo mio, algún día 8D.**

* * *

**In Your Own Time.**

**"In your own time  
There's no map to guide our way  
So I say nothing, you say nothing  
In your own way  
Thought I could help you find your place  
But I'm as lost as you are lost these days" **

**Keane**

Su cuerpo yacía sobre la superficie de la ardiente agua, no tenia deseos de levantarse aun, su cuerpo le dolía horriblemente, y todavía se encontraba algo mareado como para ponerse de pie, hace tan solo un momentos atrás había escuchado como Kurosaki Ichigo, y su teniente, Abarai Renji, habían sido enviado a otra de las divisiones que correspondían a las tropas a ordenes del Rey de la Sociedad de las Almas. Estaba, más o menos, al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo, había logrado captar algunos fragmentos de conversación durante su inconsciencia, además, a medida que su energía se iba restaurando sus sentidos también podía sentir, débil, pero lo sentía en fin, el poder espiritual de la gente que lo rodeaba. También podía percibir la presencia de cierta mujer a tan solo un estanque de distancia; una punzada de culpa le ataco el pecho al pensar en ella, y en los sucesos que se habían desarrollado dos días atrás. No solo había perdido su Bankai esa trágica tarde en la sociedad de las Almas, había perdido su honor, su orgullo de guerrero, y había fracasado en su deber como Capitán de la sexta división…Dios, ni si quiera había sido capaz de proteger a la persona más significativa que tenía en su vida actualmente.

Kuchiki Byakuya lamentaba haber sobrevivido a aquella batalla, no entendía como una persona tan decadente como el había sido requerido a este lugar sagrado, y haber tenido el privilegio de curar su cuerpo desgastado, incluso podía sentir su mano derecha aparentemente regenerada por las aguas mágicas en las que flotaba. Suspiro con pesar, se sentía perdido, no se sentía así desde hacía décadas, cuando había completado su entrenamiento y estaba listo para asumir como un Shinigami activo en el Gotei 13, pero esta vez su abuelo no estaba para brindarle su sabio consejo…el debía encontrarse a sí mismo por su propia cuenta. Tenía mil pensamientos en la cabeza, pero un dolor agudo y constante le impedía pensar con claridad, cerró los ojos lentamente y se dejo estar a la deriva por un buen rato más.

* * *

A tan solo unos metros Kuchiki Rukia bufaba con molestia por quinta vez en el día, estaba cansada, no solo físicamente, sino también por la situación, aun estaba algo confundida acerca de su ubicación actual, sabía que no se trataba de la Sociedad de las Almas, podía decirlo por el ambiente que la rodeaba, no era nada parecido a lo que ella conociera, y obviamente era consciente de que se encontraba desnuda en un agua termal de aparente propiedades curativas, la cohibía el hecho de encontrarse en tal estado de desnudez, sin embargo todavía no tenia las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse, y no podía hacer más que cubrirse con pudor sus partes intimas.

Su pecho se oprimía de la preocupación de forma constante, como si se tratase de un eterno recordatorio que amenazaba con hacerla perder la cordura en cualquier momento, era algo que le quitaba el sueño, y que solo su débil cuerpo la obligaba a caer en la inconsciencia. Si, ese desasosiego era causado por su hermano adoptivo, Kuchiki Byakuya, luego de ese terrible presentimiento en medio de la batalla, el cual la termino cegando de miedo, y provoco que su enemigo la noqueara, despertó en pésimas condiciones en una de las camillas de la cuarta división, donde se encontraba Ichigo viendo su condición y la de su compañero de habitación, Renji, pero en cuanto su anaranjado amigo fue citado por los capitanes, esa angustia terrible volvió. Le pregunto tanto a la teniente de la división, Isane, como a la mismísima capitana, Unohana Retsu, sobre la condición de su hermano, pero ninguna se indigno a contestarle simplemente le aconsejaron descansar por el bien de su recuperación, eso no hizo más que aumentar la ansiedad, y alimentar sus miedos, hasta que el cansancio la venciera, no hizo más que suponer acerca del destino de Byakuya, y rezar porque continuara con vida.

Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, como tratando de sacarse ese idea de la cabeza…No, definitivamente, el no podía morir, era el hombre más fuerte y orgulloso que había conocido en toda su vida, el jamás se dejaría vencer. A pesar de sus contantes afirmaciones, no podía sacarse ese horrible gusto de la boca, ella sabía que hasta que no viera a Kuchiki Byakuya frente a ella, con ese porte tan firme y sereno, que tanto lo caracterizaba, no sería capaz de estar tranquila.

Fue ahí cuando su mente derivo a otros asuntos, claro siempre entorno a su querido "hermano". Momentos como este, donde Rukia tenía el tiempo para relajarse y reflexionar siempre la llevaban al mismo lugar, sus indebidos sentimientos hacia el noble capitán, no importaba cuantas veces lo negara, la joven Shinigami ya era consciente de sus verdaderos sentimientos por él, negarlo no era más que una triste forma intentar apaliarlos, aunque ya sabía que se trataba de una práctica inútil, ya había caído en las redes del enigmático Shinigami de hacía tiempo, ¿Para qué seguir negándoselo a si misma? Estaba completamente enamorada de Kuchiki Byakuya, no había nada que pudiera hacer ya, sus sentimientos eran más poderosos que su mente, que la reprendía constantemente por su estupidez. Primero Kaien, ahora Byakuya…Rukia se reprendió mentalmente, no podía ser más tonta, enamorarse de los únicos dos hombres inalcanzables en su vida…prohibidos…bueno, tal vez prohibido no era la palaba más adecuada, ya que ella no compartía ningún vínculo de sangre con Byakuya, ni tampoco habían sido criados como hermanos, sin embargo su corazón pertenecía a alguien más, al igual que el de Kaien.

Un nudo se formo en su garganta, ella no era una mujer de lagrimas, ni mucho menos, pero el reprimir tanto un sentimiento la estaba llevando al límite, aun así se negaba a llorar, momentáneamente enfoco toda esa angustia en enojo..."¿Por qué se tuvo que volver tan atento, y amable conmigo?, ¡¿por qué?!" se cuestiono mentalmente, sin duda, para Rukia, todo sería mucho mas sencillo ahora, si Byakuya no hubiera cambiado su actitud hacia ella después de su fallida ejecución. Al principio, el cambio no fue tan notorio, su Nii-Sama había tenido unos cuantos gestos lindos, como otorgarle una capa para infiltrarse en el Hueco Mundo, o salvarla de la muerte después de su batalla con la novena Espada; eso también se debía en parte en que estaba en medio de una guerra, y no tenían tiempo para andar recuperando el tiempo perdido; a la semana de la derrota de Sosuke Aizen, Rukia comenzó a notar los cambios…los breves momentos que pasaban juntos en el día, el intentaba iniciar una conversación preguntándole acerca de su día, con el tiempo salían juntos de al Mansión en las mañana y el, como todo un caballero, la acompañaba hasta su puesto de trabajo, siempre esperaba hasta su llegada para iniciar las comidas, y al igual lo hizo ella, algunas tardes libres las comenzaron a pasar entrenando o simplemente tomando al te y jugando ajedrez, al cual la teniente perdía miserablemente, y hasta le permitió unirse a sus caminatas nocturnas las noches que no podía conciliar el sueño, sin conversar, ni nada parecido, simplemente disfrutando de la vista, la tranquilidad y la compañía del otro. Y fue así como su simple flechazo por Byakuya se fue transformando en amor, no pudo evitarlo, se trataban de pequeños gestos que tenían un encanto, y un interés atrás que la sedujeron, momento es que él le cedía el abrigo durante sus caminatas juntos, cuando veía el mas mínimo rasguño en su brazo el preguntaba consternado sobre ello, como por breves momentos se notaba cambios en su rostro que delataban sus emociones. Conoció el lado más humano del líder de la familia Kuchiki, un privilegio de muy pocos. El día que le anuncio su asenso a Teniente, no pudo evitar abrazarlo, a pesar de que luego se torno una situación algo incomoda entre ambos, había valido la pena;, ese mismo día había decidido hacer un cambio en su persona, quería que Byakuya no se arrepintiera de su elección, de pone toda su confianza en ella, quería estar bella para su ceremonia, bella para el, fue ahí que la mirarse al espejo recordó el cuadro de su hermana al cual visitaba cada aniversario de su muerte….no ella quería ser diferente, quería hacerse notar, no quería ser solo la sombra de Hisana a los ojos de su amado, la hermana de su difunta esposa, quería ser Rukia, y fue ahí cuando le pidió que le aconsejara un peluquero. Despues de la pequeña fiesta que organizaron sus nuevos colegas, los demás tenientes de las otras divisiones, camino a su hogar, en medio de las oscuras calles de Seretei, el noble Kuchiki le entrego una cajita en felicitación a su asenso, esa caja contenía unos guantes blancos de mujer, del mismo tipo que los que usaba él, la emoción la desbordó y por segunda vez en el día lo abrazo, nada más que esta vez le correspondió levemente a su gesto…fue allí cuando no pudo negar mas sus sentimientos por él.

Suspiro, no servía de nada enojarse con su hermano, no era su culpa, era de ella…No, definitivamente lo necesitaba a su lado, no podía perderlo, no podía dejarla…tal vez solo se preocupaba demasiado, si tan solo pudiera levantarse para buscar, calmarse su mente torturada, por el momento el dolor de cabeza que aumentaba a medida que reflexionaba mas sobre el asunto, y su cuerpo aun en recuperación la llevaron a otro desmayo y a una alta disminución de su Reiatsu.

* * *

El mayor de los Kuchiki abrió los ojos de golpe, esa disminución casi total del Reiatsu de su querida Rukia, no paso de ser percibido por él, un sentimiento mucho más fuerte que todo ese dolor, molestia, y pesar, lo impulso a levantar contra todo pronóstico y dirigirse a la mayor velocidad que le daban sus casadas piernas, a el encuentro de la joven Shinigami. Prácticamente a tropezones llego hasta donde yacía el cuerpo de la teniente, y sin más se derrumbo de rodillas a su lado, acaricio su rostro con sumo cuidado, y por fin largo todo el aire que tenia contenido en sus pulmones al sentir su energía espiritual corriendo por sus venas…ella estaba bien, cansada y con su Reiatsu irregular, pero bien al fin. Ya aliviada su preocupación, se detuvo unos momentos para contemplarla…era hermosa, Byakuya se atrevía a decir que tal vez mucho mas hermosa que su hermana mayor tal vez no tanto por el aspecto sino por la actitud de la joven, esa aura que la rodeaba, esa que exuda fuerza, valor, confianza, y una vivacidad de la que Hisana nunca poseyó; aunque debía admitir que tenía un cuerpo, esbelto y firme resultado de todos sus años de entrenamiento y experiencia como Shinigami. Cuando sus ojos se desviaron de su cara, el Kuchiki sacudió su cabeza violentamente por su descaro. "Pero, ¿Qué demonios me pasa?" Se dijo mentalmente "Después de ser el responsable de que ella se encuentre en ese estado, me atrevo a mirarla de manera tan inapropiada…soy una vergüenza" Se tapo la cara en un intento de ocultar tanta culpa y vergüenza, después de unos segundos, con las ideas un poco mas aclaradas, se desato la toalla que llevaba en su cintura, y la envolvió en el cuerpo de Rukia lo mejor que pudo, por lo menos así no estaría tan expuesta.

Sin más que hacer, se recostó en el borde de las rocas, junto a su hermana y se dedico a vigilarla mientras esta seguía recuperando sus fuerzas. Trato de desviar momentáneamente todo pensamiento negativo, y se concentro exclusivamente en la salud de la chica, no pudo evitar correr con su mano unos cuantos mechones que el agua arremolinaba contra su rostro…su cara permanecía impasible, pero sus ojos delataban sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la muchacha junto a él.

- Mmmm…interesante- Dijo de pronto una fuerte voz masculina.

Byakuya levanto la vista, para ver a la cara al hombre a cargo de ese lugar. Su aspecto era bastante peculiar, un tanto ridículo a la vista de noble, sin embargo, no podía ignorar el poder que expedía ese hombre, a juzgar por ello, debía tratarse de uno de los cinco capitanes de la División Cero.

- Eres uno de los miembros de la División Cero, ¿Verdad?- Dijo comas como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

El moreno sonrió- Vaya, vaya, eres mucho mejor de lo que pensaba…Kuchiki Byakuya.

El capitán del Gotei 13 lo mira con reproche.

- Oh, ya veo, me olvidaba que a los nobles los pone de malas la falta de protocolo- Sonríe con arrogancia, ante su propio chiste- Mi nombre es Tenjirou Kirinji, soy dueño de este palacio, y ta como has dicho uno de los capitanes de la División Cero.

- Así que, ¿curarnos con tus aguas termales son también parte de las ordenes del Rey de la Sociedad de las Almas?- Lo mira Byakuya algo desafiante, aun sin atreverse a separarse ni un segundo de su hermana adoptiva.

- Je, je, je, muy inteligente y astuto por lo que veo, tus amigos...los que se acaban de ir, poseen mucha resistencia y fuerza, pero no les vendrían mal alguna de tus habilidades cognitivas- Comento algo divertido, lo que se gano una diminuta sonrisa de parte de Byakuya.

- ¿A qué viene todo esto, Kirinji?- Pregunto estrechando sus ojos.

- Je, je, desafiante, me gusta, sin embargo esa pregunta no me corresponde responderla yo, sino nuestro Rey- contesto con firmeza, dando por terminado el asunto.

Byakuya miro a suelo frustrado, necesita saber porque el Rey lo convoco a alguien que no solo había fallado en su misión como capitán, sino que también no le quedaba ni su honor. Pero no tuvo tiempo para reflexionar mucho mas, ya que Tenjirou lo tomo de algún de sus vendas del pecho y lo levanto a la altura de su rostro.

- Sé muy bien lo que estas pensando ahora Kuchiki, piensas que no das la talla para estar aquí, ¿Me equivoco?- El Capitán del sexto escuadrón no aparto la mira, pero no negó la afirmación del mayor- Déjame decirte algo, el Rey no recibe a los débiles en sus tierras, y se fueras uno, personalmente no te dejaría ni pisar la entrada de mi palacio- Lo suelta.

- No sé qué tipo de política tengan en esta dimensión Kirinji, pero en la sociedad de Almas, el sentir como tus subordinados caen uno tras otra mientras te encuentras rendido contra la pared…es la peor derrota de un capitán…y el no poder proteger a los que amas…- Mira a Rukia- Es la peor derrota de un hombre…

El hombre lo mira comprensivo, pero sin perder el reproche en su rostro.

- Contéstame algo, Kuchiki… ¿Por qué te volviste a levantar?- e pregunta extremadamente serio.

- ¿Qué?- Lo mira extrañado.

- Si estabas tan derrotado como dices haberlo estado, ¿Por qué sobreviviste?, ¿Por qué no moriste ahí mismo? Con las heridas que tenías e que hayas sobrevivido es un milagro… ¿Por qué te aferraste a la vida?

Byakuya lo miro sorprendido, no esperaba que le preguntara tal cosa, y tampoco esperaba ser incapaz de responder tal cosa, de que ni el mismo supiera la respuesta en ese momento.

- Yo te diré porque…- Continuo al ver que no había respuesta de su parte- Porque ni tú mismo, en el fondo de tu ser, te crees esa mierda de que te han derrotado, de que ya no tienes nada para dar, cuando en realidad tienes mucho más que antes… ¡Tu renaciste, Kuchiki Byakuya!, ¡Renaciste, para seguir protegiendo a la Sociedad de las Almas!, ¡Renaciste, para proteger los subordinados que te quedan y los que tendrás!, ¡Renaciste, para recobrar tu honor!, ¡Renaciste, para volverte aun mas fuerte todavía! Y ¡Renaciste, para dar tu vida por ella!- Señala a Rukia- Así que no me vengas con esas niñadas- Se da la vuelta- Así que, cuando vuelvas a ser el Kuchiki Byakuya que no cayó ante el enemigo, ni en el peor estado físico, me avisas…Para mandarte al siguiente palacio para que recuperes tu poder- y sin decir más, se fue, dejándolo solo con la Shinigami, nuevamente.

El mayor de los Kuchiki cerro lo ojos con pesar, tratando de procesar todo lo que le acaba de decir ese extraño sujeto. Aun no estaba seguro de que él fuera merecedor de tan altas palabras, pero de algo si estaba seguro, el seguía vivo…y no iba desaprovechar tal oportunidad, no se iba a dejar simplemente vencer y retirarse y ver con los brazos cruzados como los demás luchan por el bien de todos. Iba a volverse mucho más fuerte, e iba a derrotar aquellos que crearon tal destrucción en su hogar, iba a vengar a sus subordinados, pero sobre todas las cosas iba a proteger a Rukia, con su vida si era necesario, iba a esta con ella, y a amarla, aunque solo fuera como hermanos, aunque nunca llegaran a ser más que eso, por mucho que él la anhelara, siempre interpondría su felicidad a la suya…porque ella era su orgullo…su debilidad…pero también su fuerza, y si estaba vivo ahora, era por sus ansias de volverla a ver, de no dejarla sola.

Se unió nuevamente a ella en las aguas termales, y le acaricio el cabello con ternura, "Esta será la última vez que tendrás que curarte en estas aguas termales, yo mismo me encargare que así sea" Se juro con decisión.

* * *

La joven sintió una suave caricia en su cabeza, y ronroneo ante el contacto, disfrutando del agasajo, pero la curiosidad de conocer al dueño del a acción, la llevo al despertar de su sueño pesado y mira a la persona que la miraba con detención frente suyo. Sus bellos ojos constaron en ajustarse a la luz, y no veía más que una silueta borrosa de un hombre, pero al tercer esfuerzo por fin pudo ver claramente de quien se trataba, su respiración se acelero, y sus ojos por poco se llenaban de lagrimas de emoción, era ni más ni menos que Kuchiki Byakuya, el hombre que le había quitado el sueño todo este tiempo, esa persona a la cual adoraba tanto, y el miedo de perderlo a estaba carcomiendo de a poco, estaba ahí frente suyo, entero, con bien, dedicándole una dulce mirada de las que rara vez veía y una agradable caricia; vendas cubrían la mayoría de su cuerpo, pero por su presencia podía decir que aquello era mínimo, todo parecía muy surrealista a los ojos de Rukia, sin embargo no dejaba de ser lo mejor que e había pasado en días.

- Byakuya…- Susurro, olvidándose de todo honorifico, o posición que no hacia mas que alejarlos uno del otro.

- Rukia…- Respondo a su saludo, con un tremendo deleite al escuchar decir su nombre sin ninguna barrera de por medio- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella no le respondió, dio un impulso en el agua y se aferro a su cuello dándole un fuerte abrazo, del cual el no pudo hacer más que devolvérselo evitando caer en toda tentación con ella.

- Estoy tan feliz de que este vivo Byakuya- Se separo un poco de él, para poder mirarlo a los ojos, pero siempre aferrándose al Capitán como si su vida dependiera de ello- Pensé que…me habías dejado…- Declaro, eso ultimo con un toque de tristeza en su voz.

- Sabes que jamás te haría tal cosa…- Le dedico una de sus pequeñas sonrisas exclusiva solo para ella- ¿Acaso dudabas de mi?- Pregunto divertido con una ceja levantada.

- ¡No, no, no, claro que no Nii-Sama!... Es solo que…- mira al piso con pesar, no quería ofender al hombre que tanto admiraba y quería…no después de volver a verlo después de tanta incertidumbre.

- Eso ya no importa Rukia…- La interrumpe, y le toma la cara con las manos- o importante es que estoy vivo, aquí, contigo, y no te voy a volver a dejar…nunca más…siento no haber podido protegerte…

- Eso ya no importa…- Toma una de sus mano de la mejilla y la besa- Estoy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo…

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos, ajenos a todo lo demás, los deseos de poder confesarse, y unir unirse no como hermanos, sino como amantes, eran muchos, pero al ignorar los sentimientos del otro no hicieron más que callar sus sentimientos una vez más.

"Byakuya, sé que mis sentimientos por ti son incorrectos, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así, simplemente aguardare en silencio a tu lado, darte todo mi cariño, ayudarte a encontrar la felicidad es todo lo que deseo de ti, y que nuestro destino se trace a medida que pase el tiempo, a medida que caminemos… "

"Rukia, dejare que te tomes tu propio tiempo, para que decidas nuestro destino, mis sentimientos están ligados únicamente a tus deseos, mientras tanto yo te seguiré, te protegeré ante cualquier camino que elijas…"

De pronto, en un flash, un detalle llego a la mente de Rukia, sus ojos se ensancharon terriblemente, y casi en cámara lenta miro a Byakuya, y luego a ella misma, su cara se volvió más roja que un tomate, y más por impulso que por otra cosa le propino un terrible golpe en a cara al joven Capitán.

- ¡Nii-Sama, no ves que… estoy desnuda…. pervertido!- Grito a todo pulmón de los nervios y la vergüenza, abrazando con fuerza la toalla del muchacho que se encontraba alrededor de su cuerpo.

- Ufff, era demasiado bueno para que durara tanto- Susurro, mientras se frotaba la mejilla donde recibió la tundra de su novia- Bueno por lo menos no estaba Kurosaki y Abarai para verlo…- Pensó, riendo en voz baja sin darse cuenta.

- ¿¡De que te estás riendo, pervertido!?- Reacciono Rukia sin pesar, Byakuya bufo ante su propia estupidez…iba a ser un día muuuy largo.

Fin.

* * *

**¡Muchas Gracias por leer! Espero lo hayan disfrutado, aunque lo dudo ;D.**

**Espero tener la próxima vez tener algo mejor para relatarles xD**

**Hasta entonces, felices fiestas, les deseo lo mejor, y nos vemos xP.**

**Por cierto, el titulo del Fic, y parte de la trama, están inspirados en una canción de Keane, "In Your Owm Time" de su nuevo disco "Strangeland". Les recomiendo la canción, es muy hermosa, y al banda también ja, ja, para el que el gusta se habrá dado cuenta por mis títulos que so fanática xD je, je, y espero verlos nuevamente el año que viene cuando vuelvan a Argentina nuevamente, je, je, la tercera es la vencida xD.**


End file.
